This invention relates generally to the field of portable wall hung furniture and more specifically to a wall mounted portable desk.
Shelves and desks are well known furniture items found in most homes and work environments. Generally, shelves are either stand alone constructions that are usually placed in close proximity to a wall, or are fastened directly to a wall, usually by attaching vertical brackets to the wall and then attaching horizontal brackets to the vertical brackets, which in turn hold a shelf or shelves. Desks are generally stand alone pieces of furniture that can be placed in any location within a room or up against a wall. In recent years the concept of a standing desk has gained popularity because the user can retain improved posture and health by standing while working rather than slumped in a chair. Generally, standing desks are rather expensive to purchase and therefore a person new to the concept may be hesitant to invest in one. Additionally, many people who travel would like to have the advantage of the use of a standing desk while in their hotel rooms. Furthermore, many people like the concept of minimal furniture and would like the ability to quickly and easily install shelves or a standing desk on a wall in their home or office. To this end it would be ideal to have an inexpensive, height adjustable standing desk or shelf system that uses flexible hanging straps and foldable shelves to create a shelf or desk assembly.
Several strap hanging shelf systems have been designed and patented in the past. These include patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,787 by Daniel Nakatsu and U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,526 by Hugh O'Neill. Although these designs use straps to hang shelves on the wall they have several deficiencies.
First, they are not easily height adjustable. Second the shelves are not foldable for compact storage.